Maisy
Maisy is a British-American children's animated television series based on the book series by Lucy Cousins. It is narrated by Neil Morrissey (Men Behaving Badly, Bob the Builder) in the UK version and Brian Greene in the US version. In the United Kingdom, it was broadcast on CITV (also broadcast on Nick Jr. in 2002 or Network Ten in 2006) In the United States, it aired on the Nick Jr. block of the Nickelodeon cable television network and on Noggin (now Nick Jr.), It also aired on the syndicated Gingo Lineup block. The show aired in reruns on "Nick on CBS" from September 16, 2000, to June 9, 2001. The series was produced by King Rollo Films and PolyGram Visual Programming and later as Universal Pictures Visual Programming when PolyGram folded into Universal, when the company itself was bought by beverage brand, Seagram. Plot The show focuses on the lives of Maisy Mouse and her friends. A mellow-voiced narrator narrates the action and communicates with the characters while the animals go through their paces without speaking, they instead make various odd sounds and noises that sound like speaking. The narrator, however, can understand them easily because he's the only one that actually speaks. The animated series keeps the two-dimensional visual style of the books. Characters *Maisy – A mouse who lives in an orange house with a red roof. She loves to paint and play with her friends. *Panda - Maisy's stuffed toy panda teddy bear. *Tallulah – A chick who almost always seen wearing a dress and a bow on her head. *Cyril – A squirrel who wears a bowtie. *Charlie – A crocodile who loves to eat. *Eddie – An elephant who is often in settings where he is too big to participate. Segments and episodes The series lasted for one season that consisted of 26 episodes. Each episode was made up of four segments, so there were 104 segments in total. Home media Maisy was released on VHS in the UK from 1999 until 2003, at which point it was replaced with DVD releases. Universal Studios Home Video released several Maisy VHS tapes in the US, most of them with the Macrovision copying protection system. VHS releases *''Count with Maisy'' (1999) *''Maisy's Bedtime'' (1999) *''Maisy's Colors and Shapes'' (1999) *''Maisy's Friends'' (1999) *''Maisy's Birthday'' (2000) *''Play with Maisy'' (2000) VHS and DVD releases *''Maisy – Colors and Counting'' (2000) *''Maisy – Animal Stories'' (2000) *''Maisy – Birthday and other stories'' (2000) *''Maisy – Christmas and other stories'' (2000) *''Maisy – Bedtime and other stories'' (2000) *''Introducing Maisy'' (2001) *''Maisy's Fun in the Sun'' (2001) *''Maisy's Farm'' (2001) *''Maisy – Playtime'' (2001) *''Maisy's ABC'' (2001) *''Maisy – Circus'' (2002) *''Maisy and Panda'' (2002) *''Maisy – Activity Time'' (2002) *''Good Morning Maisy'' (2003) *''Maisy – Fun and Games'' (2003) DVD releases *''Good Morning Maisy'' (2004) *''Playtime Maisy'' (2004) *''Good Night Maisy'' (2004) *''Maisy – Splash'' (2006) *''Maisy – Animals'' (2006) *''Maisy On the Go'' (2010) *''Maisy Discovers'' (2010) *''Maisy – Garden'' (2010) *''Maisy – Adventures (2010)'' *''Maisy Helps (2010)'' Category:Television series